Sk8er Boi, WCMI Style
by Lalana-chan
Summary: This is a song-fanfic of fanfic WCMI, using WCMI's characters. Mary-Anne is the main focus because the creator's of WCMI never really go into detail about what happened to her and I think she is an understated character. Review's appreciated!


Disclaimer: The song Sk8er Boi belongs to Avril Lavigne. WCMI belongs to the two crazy gals who made it, Bri-chan and curiousinsane, of .

* * *

><p><em>He was a boy.<em>

_She was a girl._

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

Mary-Anne walked down the sidewalk, dirty blonde hair twitching from side to side in its ponytail down her back. Her friends chattered like magpies on either side of her, unaware of her inattention. It was a beautiful day, she thought. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a pack of boys were barreling down the sidewalk straight at them.

_Wait…what?_

Her friends scattered right and left, shrieking like banshees. She, however, was rooted to the spot in fear until they were almost on top of her. The first one pushed her out of the way on his way past, just barely swerving around her. She almost didn't catch the 'Sorry!' he threw over his shoulder at her. The cacophony just six skateboards could make!

Just as she was about to right herself, a scream came from behind her. "Watch out!"

She snapped her head that way and reacted, throwing herself into the street and narrowly avoiding being made into sidewalk-kill. Amidst the ungainly flailing of her own limbs, Mary-Anne locked eyes with a boy with the clearest blue eyes.

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

She saw the boy several times after that. He had taken to boarding up and down the street when she came and went from her ballet classes with her friends. He wore baggy green pants with silver chains hanging from the belt loops, a grungy white t-shirt, and a necklace of bright blue chain links with, of all things, a _teacup_ pendant. Sometimes, when it got windy, he wore a bright orange hoodie. He had buckteeth, a huge amount of freckles over a big nose, and a black and white joker card tucked behind an ear on a head topped with slightly curly white hair.

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

They frequently locked eyes and shared secret smiles when her friends were too preoccupied to notice. She started to grow fond of the bucktoothed boy who would escort her the rest of the way home, after her friends' houses had come and gone.

_But all of her friends_

_stuck up their nose._

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Her friends were constantly putting Reginald down. Always criticizing, always gossiping. She was forced to put up a mask and participate lest her friends find out that she _liked_ Reginald and abandon her. She liked her friends…didn't she?

_He was a sk8er boi._

_She said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face,_

_but her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to earth._

Their friendship kicked the bucket the day the skater boy did what she both feared and wanted.

"Mary-Anne, could I…uh…talk to you?" He was so nervous, he thought he'd vomit. He refused to do that in front of his crush, though. She looked at him, warring emotions clouding her eyes: fear, anxiousness, hope. "Sure, I-I'll just be a minute, girls."

She looked to her friends and saw only snooty distaste and impatience. And a warning, clear as day. She took Reginald's arm and walked a few paces away, almost out of the girls' hearing range. Reginald scuffed the toe of his dirty sneakers, looked down, looked up at her, opened his mouth…and closed it and looked at the ground again.

"Reginald?" she inquired softly, heart pounding in her chest. He took a deep breath and it came out in a rush, "Mary-Annewouldyougoonadatewithme?" She stared at him in shock for a second, mentally rewinding, slowing, and listening to the message again. She couldn't do this, not to him, she couldn't-she glanced over at her friends and her resistance crumbled, like an ancient wall, into dust. One deep breath and her mask fell into place; cold, cruel, snobby. "Whatever made you think I would go on a date with a loser like you? Go back to whatever grunge pit you came from, boarder."

She watched his face go pale. She watched unshed tears form. She watched, her heart breaking like glass, as her one true friend shut down in front of her. In shock, he made his unsteady way to his friends, who had been waiting further away as emotional support.

As she stood alone in the middle of the street, he looked back at her one last time and a single tear streaked down both their cheeks. In her eyes, an apology for being weak he would never forgive. In his, a look of understanding and bitter disappointment for her bending to her so-called friends every whim.

She would not see him again for five years.

_Five years from now_

_she sits at home._

_Feedin' the baby she's all alone._

Mary-Anne had never quite moved on, doing one- and two-night stands with any blue-eyed, platinum blonde male that crossed her path. Eventually, she forgot to take one pill too many and got knocked up by a college fanatic that left her to deal on her own. The months came and went, and her parents supported her as best they could. She had few friends and rarely went out anymore.

_She turns on tv_

_and guess who she sees?_

_Sk8er boi rockin' up MTV._

After an exhausting day of work at a dead-end job, Mary-Anne was grateful to come home to her child and her tv. Settling the babe on the floor in front of the tv with some toys, she clicks said box on and flips through the channels. She stops on the MTV channel, captivated by the music coming out of the speakers. The screen zoomed in on the men and women onstage and her breath caught. There, center stage, singing in the smoothest baritone she had ever heard, was her girlhood crush, Reginald Theophilous III.

_She calls up her friends._

_They already know._

_They all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along_

_and stands in the crowd;_

_looks up at the man that she turned down._

She was torn. She was ecstatic that she got to see Reginald again after so long, but her heart hurt because it seemed he had moved on. She could see the loving glances one of the female band members kept shooting him. Her friends had been super lucky and gotten really good tickets, up front close enough to be able to see the band in person.

Reginald's ice blue eyes swept across the crowd and for a moment that felt like eternity, she and he locked eyes. His widened in surprise before slipping into a professional mask for the rest of the show.

_He was a sk8er boi._

_She said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar_

_slammin' on his guitar._

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a sk8er boi._

_She said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar_

_slammin' on his guitar._

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

She spent the rest of the concert barely aware of her surroundings. She was lost in the past and future-that-never-was. She was broken from her reverie by one of her friends. "Last song, Mary-Anne. Then we can go," the girl said. As she listened to the song*, she realized what a cowardly fool she had been. When she left, it was with a silent prayer for Reginald's and the blond-who-had-her-arms-around-him's happiness.

_Sorry girl, but you missed out._

_Well, tough luck. That boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends._

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see,_

_see the man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets the eye._

_I see the soul that is inside._

_We are in love._

_Haven't you heard_

_how we rock each other's world?_

_I'm with the sk8er boi._

_I said see ya later boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be in the studio_

_singin' the song we wrote_

_about a girl you used to know._

_I'm with the sk8er boi._

_I said see ya later boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be in the studio_

_singin' the song we wrote_

_about a girl you used to know._

* * *

><p>AN: * = the song they are singing is Sk8er Boi._  
><em>


End file.
